


The Hell that Raised Us

by Jabalem



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Violence, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabalem/pseuds/Jabalem
Summary: Star goes to church, what a terrible mistake.OrMy attempt at a one shot because I can’t write those.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 2





	The Hell that Raised Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I came up with this idea when I went to church for the first time since the year began. I don’t belong to a specific denomination, or any but I went to a Roman Catholic school in primary school and now I go to an Anglican one. Getting off topic.
> 
> Basically, it’s been a while since I went to that church and I had to sit through three hours of boredom and their holy communion. (The things I do to graduate). Anyways this twisted idea came to me so I wrote it.
> 
> P.s. the church wasn’t as weird as I made it out to be.
> 
> I also posted this on tumblr.

Star just laid there staring at the ceiling of the church. It was fascinating to her as there was an image of a dove that illuminated the sky that was before the glass shattered around everyone. Her long blonde hair was dyed red to the roots with the blood of everyone around her. 

Marco was directly on her, his head resting on her trachea, suffocating her. There was a huge gash between his shoulder blades. Pony fell somewhere near her head, Star did not see what happened to her. Her parents laid on both her sides they were pretty much dead. No mean to be a bitch but they kind of deserved it. Okay, maybe not.

How did she end up here again?

Star had no idea how Marco had convinced her to go to church today. She was one of the unholiest people she ever met. It was mostly business for her parents and she had to come to keep up with appearances. She wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with her parents as they were against some of her life choices.

Marco had to drag her out of the car and her best friend Pony almost died of laughter from her outfit choices. It wasn’t bad, it was formal in a sense. The only problem was that, to the church people, she looked like a whore. Not to Pony or to Marco, he knows she looks beautiful. The people her parents were doing business with were conservatives and everything that’s not their opinion was frowned upon.

Star wore a baby pink pencil skirt that reached her mid thigh, it rode all the way up on the car drive to the church. She wore a white stocking with an intricate design paired with baby pink stiletto heels. Her blouse was white and was a deep v-cut that showed her cleavage. It was long sleeved and it flared at her elbows. She also wore a white lace choker.

Her hair had gotten longer over the years, reaching at the back of her knee. She braided her hair in one then wrapped it around her head in a loose bun. She went with light makeup and a rosy pink lip gloss.

Despite her put together description she looked quite dishevelled. She blamed Marco for jumping her as she arrived in the car and Pony for encouraging him. She loved every minute of it though and it helped her mood.

She shook the priest’s hand and made her way into the church, Marco guiding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear making her smile. When she arrived at the front of the church her parents were already there and they looked at her in disapproval.

Even her father who she was close to at one point grew distant from her when her ex boyfriend convinced her to do some questionable things. Now it took a lot for him to believe her and it really hurt her to see that.

Since she met Marco though they had been more accepting. Surprisingly she grew closer to her mother.

Pony, or Lilacia, sat at the end, Marco being squished between the two friends. Pony was already bored.

Star ignored most of the opening ceremony as she was fascinated by the church itself. It was huge first of all and it consisted of three domes. The two at the side were considerably lower than the one in the center which was stained glass. The walls of the church were entirely plastered with tiles and it shocked Star to see how many tiles made up an image. The fact that the tiles were about a centimeter by centimeter, made her even more impressed. 

At the altar of the church there was a statue of Jesus nailed to the cross. It gave her chills for some reason. At a corner of the room a projected image of the program could be seen. When they spoke it echoed across the room and again it creeped her out. The center dome had an image of a dove looking down on them. The wings of the dove were spread wide as rays of light were depicted as them reigning down. The glass gave the church a red glow.

At the four corners of the room Saint Luke, Saint John, Saint Matthew and Saint Peter were seen each in a respective corner. These were again made of small tiles. The floor tiles were of a basic design. The ceiling above Jesus on the cross showed an image of angels, Star couldn’t quite remember their names. Sanctus Sanctus, Hosanna In and ET were the only names her brain could comprehend.

Where Star sat she had an object attached to the bench that she could only identify as to kneel on when prayer time. Oh right the ceremony.

“You okay?” Marco whispered in her ears. Star realized that she had been squeezing his hands a little too tightly. Star didn’t despise church or have anything against it, it was the memories associated with it.

Despite her inner turmoil she gave Marco a small nod with a forced smile. “Don’t worry about me.” She whispered back. Marco took a hold of her other arm and began to rub soothing circles on them. Tears dared to spill from her eyes as she gave him a shaky smile. She was snapped out of her little world when they were told to stand and sing the hymn currently playing.

She tried not to shake too much as everyone began singing. The acoustics in the church made them sound like a cult. It was scary at first until Marco pointed out that the old woman in front of her sounded like a goat. He also pointed out how the woman’s mouth moved to form words and now Star had to stop herself from dying of laughter.

“Today, we have gathered to pray for those we have lost to this war we are having.” The pastor began once he stepped up to the podium. “We ask you lord to protect us from those who have wronged you, from those who are corrupted by evil.” As the pastor continued Star felt more and more unsafe and unedge, something was about to happen. “We give you thanks o Lord.”

“Star?” Marco whispered worriedly but harshly. “Just a couple more minutes.” He said a little more softer.

“I- I can’t Marco.” Star whimpered.

“In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. One God forever and ever, amen.” After the prayer was finished everyone sat down quietly. The communion had began.

Star rested her head on Marco’s shoulder and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on a sound. The singing was back which made her blood ran cold. A long line of Catholics went up to the altar for a sip of wine and the breaking of the bread.

“Star, you can’t be dozing off in church.” Her mother whispered harshly. It took Star a couple minutes but she understood what her mother was saying and slowly rose from Marco’s shoulder only to fall back on it.

“Star.” Marco squealed worriedly when she fell back on him. The final person went up then a bullet shot right through the pane windows and into the Catholic’s side. The church was silent as the shock took it time to sink in. 

Star got up and rushed over to the person to see them already dead, their blood staining the tiles burgundy. Star was making her way to the exit when she felt a force push her down. Marco shielded her from the glass that fell from the shattered dome.

Marco covered Star as the millions of glass surged into his body effectively killing him. His head rested on Star’s neck an especially nasty cut in between his shoulder blades.

All hell broke loose afterwards and one by one Star heard bodies falling around her. The once dry and cold floor that surrounded Star was now warm and it smelled metallic.

All around her Star heard screams that bounced off the church walls until it was all silent. She then heard footsteps and a voice she never thought she would hear again or even see in church.

“There you go guys, dinner.” Tom said with a wicked smile on his face. “Search for any survivors or any idiots that think they can escape.” He ordered. Star heard footsteps moving about and she closed her eyes hoping the earth would swallow her whole or that she could be in Marco’s place.

The sound of heavy boots near her and the clicking of a gun made her open her eyes in panic. There Tom stood, he got bigger in body from when Star had known him. His eyes were dark and the youth in his face was gone saved for the hatred and that oozing scar on his face. Star knew that him stepping in this church was killing him.

“Star Butterfly.” Tom smirked. “Or is it Star Butterfly-Diaz now? Long time no see.” He gave her a wicked smile that she was sure would give her nightmares if she ever made it out.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I’m terrible at one shots but I hope whoever read that enjoyed.


End file.
